The Skiving Snackbox
by aimeedaralyon
Summary: DRABBLE. Hermione had vowed never to use a Skiving Snackbox, but there was one exception.


**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter. **

**Written for the Houses Competition round 1: New Beginnings.**

**House: Eagles**

**Class Subject: History of Magic**

**Story Category: Drabble**

**Prompt: [Object] Skiving Snackbox.**

**Word count: 852**

* * *

**The Skiving Snackbox**

Hermione Granger had hoped to solve it differently, but gradually she realized that she didn't really have a choice. Even though the war had been over for years, her boss still didn't agree with giving her a week off to save a "random muggle kid". Her boss, Mr. Daniels, found her indispensable at work for the final draft of the new law. She had tried persuasion, flattery and even a bribe to say that it would be unpaid vacation but her boss had not caved. Her eyes darted to the bottom-left drawer of her desk, and decided that it was time. The solution was within reach and she never expected to have to resort to these fraudulent tactics. Deliberately she opened her bottom-left drawer, removed a stack of paper and took out the thing she swore to never use. Placing it in front of her on her desk, she studied its appearance. She had received it from George when she had gotten this promotion. Hermione distinctly remembered telling him that she would never use it but George had laughed it off knowingly. It had vanished in her bottom-left drawer and she'd never given it a second look.

Thinking, Hermione had one other option: making a scene, involving the newspapers, knowing that it would shatter her image as hardworking head of DMLE sub-department Magical Creatures. Shaking the thought away, she looked back at the skiving snackbox that was in front of her. It displayed four different options; the Nosebleed Nougat, Fainting Fancies, Fever Fudge and Puking Pastilles. Hermione thought of the best option for her to use without harming her body. But it had to be enough to be believable and give her a week off of work as the medical procedure would take a week to recover. She could remember from her fifth year that when using a Fainting Fancy, you needed to use an accomplice to administer the 'cure' for passing out. While she trusted her assistant Nancy and her dear friend and colleague Susan Bones, she didn't want to bring them in a difficult position either. Nosebleed Nougat was out of the question as the child she was going to save needed all the blood Hermione had. For that same reason she didn't want to try the Fever Fudge, afraid that it would do more damage to her blood than she would be willing to risk. Hermione decided to use the Puking Pastilles as it would help keep people away from her.

It was a Wednesday morning when she decided that it was time. Every Wednesday morning at 10 there was a weekly meeting where all DMLE staff members would be present including her boss. Hermione had repeated for the past few days that she hadn't been feeling well, making sure to sneeze, cough and stumble a bit in front of everybody. When the moment finally arrived, she'd taken the Puking Pastille and quickly eaten the orange half without anyone noticing it. It took a little while before she felt it coming and just when she was about to be addressed, Hermione puked all over the table and sprinted toward the Ladies' room while sounds of shock and disgust sounded farther and farther away. While quickly eating the purple half, she felt better instantly and made sure to remove almost all of her puke from her face. When she re-entered the conference room, everybody became silent and the head of the DMLE sub-department Underaged Wizards and Witches walked over to Hermione and placed her hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Hermione, why don't you go home for the rest of the week? You have been working very long days and I think you have the flu because you feel warm as well," Susan Bones said loud enough for everyone else to hear.

"Is that alright with you, Mr. Daniels?"

Everyone's eyes in the room shifted to the head of the department expectantly. Hermione's boss looked convinced, nodded and said, "Yes, of course. Get well soon, Hermione."

Susan pointed to Hermione's chin to notify her that she missed a bit of puke while cleaning up. Hermione thanked her and waved off, making sure to look ill all the while.

While flooing home, Hermione smiled to herself and shook her head. A skiving snackbox, who would've thought that would work? She knew that her boss might suspect that she staged the whole bit, but now with a lot of witnesses, he wouldn't dare to claim that 'The Brightest Witch of Her Age' and one-third of the Golden Trio would stoop so low to use those tactics.

Hermione took her pre-packed bag and apparated to the Anthony Nolan Clinic in London.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger, I'm here to donate my stem cells."

"Welcome, Ms. Granger. Thank you for your sacrifice. Was it difficult to get here?" the friendly receptionist asked.

Hermione smiled and shook her head, "Not at all."


End file.
